Morgue
by Emiilu
Summary: Oneshot creado para el reto de Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

_Morgue:_

Mucha gente se asusta o me mira raro cuando preguntan a qué me dedico. Sinceramente, no sé porqué hay tanto tabú sobre el tema. No es nada de otro mundo. Al contrario, es algo que _alguien_ tiene que hacer.

Me dedico a la Tanatopraxia y Tanatoestética. Literalmente es el embalsamamiento y embellecimiento de cadáveres.

Ya sé qué van a decir _¡ay! ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?_ Fácil. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Al principio suena un poco morboso o hasta incluso asqueroso, pero lo cierto es que es una carrera como cualquier otra. Mi primer opción era estudiar médico forense, hacer autopsias, pero para eso debía hacer toda la carrera de medicina y eso es algo con lo que no quería cargar. No quería encariñarme con los pacientes y después perderlos. Prefería trabajar directamente con el fallecido.

Tampoco es que tuviera algún fetiche raro ni nada de eso, simplemente me intrigaba todo lo que estuviera detrás de la vida.

Mi trabajo, es uno de los mejores pagados de todo Japón, pues no hay mucha gente que quiera trabajar voluntariamente con cadáveres. Por lo tanto, la remuneración a fin de mes, suele ser un cheque bastante gordo. Lo malo del trabajo son las extensas jornadas. Mis guardias son de 24 horas seguidas. Así es, justamente lo que están pensando. Desayuno, almuerzo, ceno y duermo literalmente rodeada de muertos. Bueno, no _tan_ así. En las funerarias, donde generalmente ejerzo, tenemos todo lo necesario para pasar el día y la noche. Hay una cocina, un pequeño comedor y una habitación con tres y hasta cuatro camas donde descansamos en la noche a menos que llegue algún cliente o que _algo_ no nos deje dormir.

Al principio me daba pavor pasar la noche en una funeraria, me sentía incómoda, pues al lado de la habitación donde se preparan los cuerpos, estaban las camas.

Recuerdo mi primera noche, mi primera guardia.

Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya casi no la recuerdo. Si bien no pasó absolutamente nada, me revolvía el estómago tener que estar allí, mucho más miedo me daba la posibilidad de sufrir algún percance, como presenciar el famoso _rigor mortis_ en los que el cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente. _Da pánico_.

No quiero entrar en demasiados tecnicismos por lo que lo resumiré.

Al momento de morir, durante las primeras horas _post mórtem_, el cuerpo libera químicos que hacen que quede rígido durante al menos, 24 o más horas. Luego, los músculos se van relajando hasta que se puede manejar el cadáver a voluntad, como si fuese una persona dormida.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los que llegan aquí aún están rígidos, aunque debo reconocer que me ha pasado estar en pleno trabajo de embalsamamiento y que el cuerpo mueva alguna extremidad.

¡Imagínense!

Más de uno saldría despavorido.

Aunque ese fenómeno es el más conocido, siempre espero que a nadie le ocurra lo que me pasó una tarde.

Estaba en una de mis primeras guardias, era una novata, tenía un supervisor que evaluó mi trabajo durante los primeros seis meses después de recibirme.

No recuerdo casi nada de ese día, solo sé que fue en la tarde. Me encontraba trabajando con un cuerpo recién llegado. La familia quería que el óbito no se descompusiera demasiado rápido así que ahí entraba yo.

El proceso de embalsamamiento es bastante simple. Lo principal es limpiar el cuerpo. Se lo coloca en la plancha, que es esa especie de camilla que hay en las morgues, con una canaleta en uno de los costados, por donde se irá el agua "sucia". Allí procedo a examinar el cuerpo para determinar si se debe de quitar algún resquicio, vendaje o alguna cosa que quedara olvidada si el cadáver proviene de un hospital.

Lo siguiente es lavar y desinfectar el cuerpo, prestar especial atención al rostro, cabello, manos y uñas. En caso de ser un hombre, se suele afeitar, para darle un aspecto más decente.

De ahí hay dos opciones. La primera, que es la más requerida, es poner al difunto en el ataúd y se lo viste con ropa que la familia suele traer. Luego vienen los cuidados estéticos. Primero se sutura la boca por dentro para evitar la salida de gases, después sigue el taponamiento de orificios naturales como los de la nariz y la tráquea -que se hace antes de suturar la boca- y ya para finalizar, a veces se maquilla solo un poco el cuerpo para que no sea tan chocante para la familia del difunto a la hora del velorio.

La segunda opción es el embalsamamiento, que no es tan común como uno creería.

Para ello, el procedimiento comienza como el primero. Hay que limpiar y desinfectar, después se procede a masajear el cuerpo para eliminar así la rigidez por medio de cremas y aceites especiales. Una vez terminado, viene la parte que todo el mundo llama difícil. Se hace una pequeña incisión en una de las arterias y se vacía el cuerpo de sangre y otros fluidos que pueden descomponerse y arruinar el trabajo. Encastrando la cánula y ayudado por una bomba de aspiración, se saca todo y se reemplaza por la solución de embalsamamiento que suele ser una mezcla de formol, agua y productos químicos, tales como fijadores, germicidas y colorantes similares al color de la sangre para que el fallecido cambie ese color tan característico por uno un poco más "vital".

Luego se procede a vaciar los órganos y es _aquí_ donde quería llegar.

Aquella tarde de la que les estaba contando, estaba en mi labor de vaciado y llenado del cuerpo cuando mi supervisor notó que me faltó vaciar la tráquea del difunto. Al estar recién recibida, era obvio que pudiera cometer alguna equivocación de esas. Más cuando hice el orificio y comencé a vaciar la tráquea, los gases del cuerpo se liberaron pasando por la garganta y consecuentemente por las cuerdas vocales.

No puedo explicarles con exactitud lo que sentí. Literalmente el cadáver _gritó_. Aquella tarde fue la peor de mi carrera. Preferiría que se muevan o incluso se levanten involuntariamente en lugar de escucharlos gritar. Aún hay noches en las que tengo pesadillas con ese episodio. Cambian los escenarios, pero el grito siempre es el mismo. Desgarrador, como un último intento desesperado de aferrarse a la vida que ya finalizó. _Terroríficamente_ escalofriante.

Después de ese día no volví a aquella funeraria. El hecho me persiguió durante meses, incluso llegue a pensar en dejar de trabajar de eso y volver a las artes marciales.

Pero aquello tampoco era opción. No desde que _él_ ya no está..

Y aquí vamos otra vez..

Hace algunos años, estuve prometida a un muchacho, era el amor de mi vida, nos quisimos muchísimo, al menos el tiempo que él estuvo vivo.

Lamentablemente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza durante un torneo. El trauma fue tan grave que durante varios meses estuvo en estado vegetativo hasta que un día, su corazón dijo basta. Y así como así se fue.

No hay día que no extrañe a Ranma. Lo veo en mis sueños, pero no es lo mismo. No puedo abrazarlo, no puedo besarlo, no puedo estar con él y eso es algo triste.

Cuando superé el trauma del cadáver gritón, decidí volver a trabajar aunque ahora hacía de asistente en las morgues de hospitales para alcanzar los instrumentos. Y fue así que llegué aquí. Hace tres meses me contactaron de una funeraria, la misma donde le dimos el último adiós a mi prometido. Al principio no quería saber absolutamente nada. Ese lugar me traía malos recuerdos, pero mi economía estaba bastante mal en ese entonces, por lo que decidí aceptar. La paga era más de lo que esperaba y mis encargados me recomendaron con el dueño de la funeraria. Antes era una mujer muy mayor quien se encargaba de todo, ahora había tomado el mando un familiar, algún sobrino o algo pues la mujer no tenía esposo o hijos.

Habían remodelado aquel lugar. No era la fría habitación donde habíamos despedido a mi joven prometido, las paredes eran más cálidas, habían agrandado el lugar y cambiado algunas cosas.

Si bien no quería trabajar allí, no podía rechazar la oferta. Terminé aceptando y aquí estoy. En mi primer día de trabajo en este sitio.

Mi turno comenzó a las ocho de la mañana, ya estamos casi en el crepúsculo del día. Hasta ahora no es tan devastador como creí que sería. Creo que al fin pude dejar ir el recuerdo de Ranma. Tal vez este fin de semana acepte las constantes invitaciones de Nabiki para salir a divertirme. Hace años no salgo. Desde aquel día.

Curiosamente no hubo tanto trabajo como creí, además éramos cuatro trabajando hasta que se terminó el turno de tres y los reemplazaron una supervisora y un joven. La mujer, un par de años más grande que yo, se llama Nodoka, tiene un aspecto de ser estricta pero cálida a la vez, y el chico, es un buen amigo mío, Ryoga. Lo conocí mientras estudiábamos la carrera. Sé que está enamorado de mí pero para su desgracia, jamás pude pensar en él como algo más que eso. Por suerte Ryoga trabajaba allí hacía unos meses por lo que me sentía en cierta forma, tranquila.

Nodoka supervisaba todo lo que hacíamos, para la noche, mientras cenábamos habían llegado tres cuerpos. Los dejamos en las cámaras frigoríficas y regresamos a cenar, ya era tarde y mi estómago, al menos, me estaba reclamando alimentos.

—Así que .. —Ryoga comienza a hablar— ¿Cómo estás? Digo, por este lugar —claramente haciendo referencia a la funeraria y lo que viví allí

—No te voy a negar que no me siento un poco rara, pero ya no me duele tanto. Creo que por fin he dejado el pasado atrás

—Me alegro por ti Akane

Solo asiento y sigo cenando. El descanso termina en veinte minutos así que charlamos de todo un poco. Hasta que cometo la imprudencia de preguntar por la funeraria

—Dime ¿Cómo es el trabajo aquí? Siempre hay mucho por hacer o es tranquilo? —lo veo tensarse un poco y recorrer la mirada por el lugar

—Es-está bien —tartamudea

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto extrañada

—No. Bueno. Ah.. ¿para qué ocultarlo? Vas a trabajar aquí de todas formas, así que supongo que lo tienes que saber

—¿Saber qué?

—Es que.. aquí, en las noches, suelen pasar cosas

—Ya, en serio Ryoga

—Es en serio Akane —por un momento pienso que me está jugando una broma, pero su semblante es demasiado serio como para ser mentira

—¿Y qué cosas suelen pasar?

—La verdad es que nunca ha pasado nada tan grave, solo son episodios aislados. A veces se escuchan ruidos en las cámaras frigoríficas, como si alguien quisiera salir. Otras veces, las luces se apagan por un lapso de media hora y luego vuelve. También se dice que a las tres de la madrugada, si no están velando a alguien, la funeraria se torna fría y húmeda. Como si toda ella fuese una heladera, a veces en lugar de frío, se siente un calor apabullante que viene de los hornos crematorios sin embargo éstos se usan solamente de día. Aunque.. lo más escalofriante es el hombre

—¿Qué hombre?

—Se dice que hace muchos años llegó un difunto, estaba en tan mal estado, delgado y con varios catéter en sus brazos, al parecer estaba internado. Nodoka me ha contado, porque ella recién entraba a trabajar aquí, que lo habían traído apenas notaron que no tenía pulso. Me dijo que sintió tanta lástima de aquel hombre que le pidió a su compañero de ese entonces que él lo preparara para entregarlo a su familia.

Cuando su compañero se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, se sorprendió cuando al sacarle las vías y los vendajes, el cadáver comenzó a sangrar como una persona viva. Él adjudicó el sangrado a que el óbito había sido traído apenas no le sintieron el pulso, entonces siguió trabajando como si nada.

Era una tarde fría, alguien del personal se había olvidado una ventana abierta y el viento helado se coló por ahí enfriando toda la funeraria.

Después de limpiar y desinfectar el cuerpo, se dedicó a tapar los orificios, pero cuando fue a suturar la boca, de nuevo empezó a sangrar. Su sangre estaba caliente, como alguien vivo. Terminó su trabajo y volvió a limpiar el cuerpo, lo preparó, vistió y lo puso en el ataúd.

Luego vino la familia y lo velaron una pocas horas esa misma noche, habían decidido cremarlo, así que después de la sencilla misa en la sala velatoria lo dejaron en la cámara hasta el otro día.

Esa madrugada, me contó Nodoka que exactamente a las tres de la madrugada se empezaron a escuchar golpes en la cámara frigorífica. Ella había tenido que irse por una cuestión familiar y su compañero se quedó solo. Estaba asustado y no quiso entrar a ver qué era ese ruido, así que solamente salió afuera a fumar.

Al otro día, cuando la familia del difunto volvió, lo llevaron directo al crematorio. No habían vuelto a abrir el cajón por lo que ellos solamente se despidieron de él y se retiraron a la sala de espera.

Pero cuando el trabajador abrió el cajón para ponerlo en la plancha e ingresarlo en el horno, notó que el cuerpo se había movido. Su cabeza estaba de costado, sus labios con rastros de sangre y la sutura había sido medianamente removida. Sus manos tenían rastros de sangre, como si se hubiese querido quitar los puntos. La mortaja estaba arremolinada a sus pies y los ojos se encontraban entre abiertos.

Lo habían hecho pasar por muerto.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé tapándome la boca con las manos— ¿Se lo dijeron a la familia?

—No, el pobre hombre entró en pánico. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso, pero ya no había. El hombre ahora había fallecido en serio. Supongo que se asfixió, tenía algodón en su nariz y la tráquea además de la boca cosida. También pudo haber muerto por hipotermia en la cámara.

Aunque lo cierto es que él luchó. Los rastros en su cuerpo lo delataron.

Entonces —dijo Ryoga ante mi muda pregunta— el trabajador metió el cuerpo en el horno lo más rápido que pudo, junto con la mortaja que tenía rastros de sangre fresca y cerró la portezuela.

Se quedó viendo por el vidrio como el cadáver se iba incinerando de a poco, moviéndose de a ratos, como lo hacen los cuerpos al contraérsele los músculos. Hasta que escuchó un lamento. Asustado, salió del lugar y jamás volvió. Nadie supo más de él y la familia del pobre muerto nunca se enteró de lo ocurrido. A fin de cuentas, realmente había pasado a mejor vida.

—¿Es enserio? ¿No quieres sólo asustarme por ser la nueva?

—No, Akane. Es enserio

—¿Tú has visto algo alguna vez?

—No, solo he sentido el frío, y he escuchado los golpes de la cámara, pero no más que eso. Según me dijo Nodoka, la actividad va haciéndose más débil con el paso del tiempo

—¿De verdad crees que el espíritu del muerto sigue aquí?

—Es una posibilidad..

Las horas pasaron y llegaron dos cuerpos más. Nodoka iba y venía todo el tiempo, estaba bastante ocupada con unos papeles de un funeral que debían hacer al otro día a la mañana así que en la sala de preparación, sólo estábamos Ryoga y yo.

Comencé con uno de los cadáveres, una niña pequeña, tenía las cintas de hospital en su mano izquierda aún, había muerto de cáncer en la sangre. Ryoga trabajaba a mi lado con una mujer mayor que fue encontrada muerta en su casa hacía dos días. Mientras trabajábamos seguíamos hablando, de su familia, la mía y de la chica con la que había comenzado a salir.

Pronto se hicieron las dos de la mañana, terminé con la niña y la dejé en su ataúd en la cámara frigorífica y al regresar, mi compañero no estaba en su lugar. _Estoy en el baño_ -escuché que gritó. Comencé a limpiar mi material de trabajo, lavé los utensillos, la plancha y cuando Ryoga regresó ya estaba secando todo.

—Voy por un café, ¿quieres uno? —ofreció

—De acuerdo, gracias —le contesto cuando pasa por la puerta.

Noté como mi compañero estaba tenso, supuse que por la historia que me había contado así que después de una bebida caliente le dije que se acostara, dormir le haría bien. Pero no quiso dejarme sola, creo que en realidad _él_ no quería quedarse solo.

—Iré a buscar el cuerpo que falta —le digo cuando tiro los vasos descartables y limpio la mesilla donde tomamos los cafés.

—De acuerdo —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Salí de la sala de preparación y al cerrar la puerta, un viento helado me caló los huesos. Me abracé a mi misma y avancé unos pasos cuando las lucen comenzaron a titilar.

Me inquieté un poco, pero seguí mi camino. _Sólo es sugestión por esa estúpida_ _historia_ pensé. Qué equivocada estaba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cámara frigorífica, sentí unos golpes provenientes de una de las cámaras individuales. Di un respingo asustada al tiempo que sentí una presencia pasar por detrás de mí, en el corredor.

_Sólo es sugestión, sólo es sugestión_, me decía. Me acerqué a una de las puertas para abrir y sacar el cuerpo para llevarlo a preparar cuando oí un golpe más fuerte, venía de una de las cámaras de arriba. Se oía como si alguien quisiera salir desesperadamente. Unos jadeos se colaron por mis oídos y sentí, literalmente, como la sangre abandonaba mi sistema.

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo. Recordé que en ésa cámara, no había nada. El fallecido que estaba allí lo habían enterrado esa misma tarde así que _estaba_ _vacía_.

En tres pasos, o creo que algunos más, choqué con Ryoga en medio del corredor que estaba iluminado con las luces de emergencia.

—¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué gritaste?

—Yo no he gritado Ryoga

—Si, lo hiciste. Llamaste a alguien. Te oí

—Te digo que no he.. —en ese momento vi una sombra pasar hacia la cocina. Una sombra que conocía perfectamente. Pero no podía ser.

—Ven —Ryoga me tomó la mano y me arrastró hacia la habitación que usábamos para dormir. Nos encerramos con llave y las luces apagadas pues aún no había vuelto la electricidad.

Se oyeron pasos del otro lado, alguien que caminaba despacio. La figura se detuvo frente a la puerta y gruñó.

—No hagas ruido —susurró mi compañero para mí— ¡Vete! _Ella_ no está aquí —dijo en voz alta hacia afuera— ahora debería irse —volvió a susurrar pálido.

—¿A quién busca? —pregunté yo intentando armar el puzzle en mi cabeza

—Nodoka me dijo que usualmente busca a alguien, una chica, su novia. Lo han oído lamentarse llamándola

—¿Có-cómo la llama? —volví a preguntar en un susurro

—No lo sabemos. Casi siempre llama a _mi pequeña marimacho_

Después de eso ya no lo escuché.

Se sintió un golpe fuerte del otro lado. Esa cosa quería entrar. _Él_ quería entrar.

—¿Sabes quién era el hombre que murió esa noche? ¿Su nombre? ¿Su edad? —empecé a decir alborotada

—No lo sé.. era joven, eso sí. Pero no tengo más datos que ése y que era un artista marcial

—_Ranma_ —susurré. Del otro lado, la cosa golpeaba más fuerte, dispuesto a derribar la puerta

—¿Lo-lo conocías? —pregunta Ryoga pálido.

—Él _era_ mi prometido —contesto ausente.

Los golpes se detienen, la cosa se aleja y despacio me acerco a la puerta sacando la traba

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Estás loca? —me retiene Ryoga del brazo antes de girar el picaporte

—Necesito verlo —respondo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Poco a poco abrí la puerta, asomando mi cabeza hacia el corredor y lo vi.

Era él. Su cabello estaba atado en esa trenza tan característica suya. Caía largo y negro en su piel mortecina. Tenía puesta aún la bata de hospital y su parte posterior a la vista. Él volteó y rápidamente me escondí nuevamente en la habitación

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ryoga tembloroso con voz asustada

—No lo sé —susurré.

Me levanté y volví a salir al corredor

—¡Espera Akane! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —dije sin quitar la vista del lugar donde había estado parado mi prometido— quédate aquí y llama a Nodoka. Dile lo que ha pasado

Dejando a un temeroso Ryoga en la habitación me dirigí hacia ningún lugar, buscándolo. Pero no había rastro de él.

Lo encontré en la cámara frigorífica. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. ¿Estaba asustada? _Más asustada que nunca._ Esperaba que en cualquier momento me fallara el corazón y cayera redonda y fría de un paro cardíaco.

Pero no ocurrió. En lugar de eso, me acerqué temblando a él, me quedé varios pasos más atrás cuando lo vi voltear. Su cabello lucía despeinado, sus ojos tenían la característica capa blanca de la muerte en las pupilas y sus labios.. sus labios, con los que soñaba todos los días, estaban desgarrados, se veía parte del hilo de sutura salir por sus costados con trozos de carne colgando de ellos. Bajo sus ojos, unas profundas ojeras negras le daban un aspecto terrorífico. Estiró su mano hacia mí y yo retrocedí muerta de miedo

—¿Porqué aún estás aquí? —le pregunté estúpidamente

Escuché algo parecido a _venganza_ aunque sus sangrantes e irreconocibles labios apenas se movían.

Sentí ganas de vomitar. De hecho, creo que lo hice cerca del ataúd de la niña que había preparado hacía pocas horas.

Lo vi caminar lento, arrastrando sus pies en mi dirección cuando inconscientemente volteé la vista hacia las cámaras individuales. Vi su reflejo distorsionado en ellas ya que eran de chapa y cerré mis ojos con miedo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, poco a poco entendí y sentí el dolor de mi prometido al momento de morir. El ahogo, la desesperación de no poder gritar por tener los labios sellados, no sentía el aire ni entrar ni salir de mi, el algodón en mi garganta y nariz me molestaba provocándome arcadas, mis manos intentaban en vano desprender mis labios, pero solo sentía la sangre correr y el dolor de la carne desgarrada. Me sentía asfixiada y luego.. nada..

—¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? —oí que me tomaban de los hombros sacudiéndome pues tenía los ojos cerrados y con mis manos intentaba taparme los oídos con fuerza

—¿Qué..? —abro los ojos encontrándome con una cegadora luz que me obliga a entrecerrar los ojos

—¿Estás bien? —vuelvo a oír y siento que se me detiene el corazón. Frente a mí se encuentra _él._

—¿Acaso.. estoy..?

—¿Muerta? Ahm.. pues sí —ríe rascándose la nuca nervioso. Lo miro detenidamente y luce exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Sus ojos azules grandes, sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa, esa que tanto extrañaba, su cabello negro en una trenza perfecta y sus anchos hombros escondidos debajo de su típica camisa china roja

—¿Qué has hecho Saotome? —digo entre enojada y estupefacta

—Viste mi reflejo —responde encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese una obviedad

—¿Tu.. reflejo? ¿Espera, qué pasó allí? —pregunto

—No lo sé. Lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que estaba atrapado entre esas paredes

—¿Y entonces —me aclaro la garganta— yo.. yo me morí por ver tu reflejo?

—Así parece

—¿Qué ocurrió con Ryoga? ¿Y mi familia? ¿Cómo sigue la historia ahora?

—Ya no hay historia, Akane. Todo ha terminado —me tiende la mano y la tomo. Está cálido, sigue siendo suave y acogedora— te he extrañado

—También yo —respondo con un sentimiento de paz. Me dejo envolver entre sus brazos y ya no siento nada a mi alrededor. Solo una infinita tranquilidad.

_En otro lugar, más específicamente, en la funeraria, ya es casi de mañana. La policía, los bomberos, una ambulancia y una camioneta con el logo de **forense** están estacionadas en la puerta. De adentro sale una mujer con semblante serio y preocupado, con algún rastro de decepción o quizá tristeza._

_Negaba con su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con un hombre de largo cabello negro y bigote tupido. El señor echó un grito y salió corriendo cuando una camilla sale de la funeraria siendo empujada por dos camilleros. Llevan un pequeño cuerpo tapado con sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre a la altura de la cabeza. Detrás, sale un hombre con un maletín y le dice a uno de los policías que no hay nada más que hacer._

_Cuando el padre de la chica fallecida llega hasta la camilla, se abalanzó destapando el menudo cuerpo de su hija, que mostraba una expresión serena._

_Allí, blanca como la misma muerte estaba Akane Tendo. Sus labios estaban lastimados, pues según el relato de otro joven, en un arrebato de locura comenzó a morderse e intentaba arrancárselos con las manos._

_El muchacho, de nombre Ryoga, relató cómo llegó a la cámara frigorífica después de que Akane le pidiera que llamase a Nodoka. Cuando fue a buscarla, la encontró acuclillada en un costado gritando, tapándose los oídos._

_Después de eso la vio levantarse y lastimarse como había contado antes. Dejándose los labios deformados de los tironeos._

_Cuando la llamó, ella solamente salió corriendo a la sala de preparación y tomó un escalpelo que había allí, desesperado, el chico intentó disuadirla pero antes siquiera de poder llegar a ella, lo introdujo en su nariz, como si quisiera sacar algo de la cavidad, luego lo introdujo en su garganta haciendo lo mismo. Después de eso la chica se desplomó en el suelo, la sangre salía de su boca a borbotones y en un último gorgojeo apenas audible le dijo **"Ya puedo respirar" **y un sonoro suspiro salió de su garganta dejándola quieta, con los ojos desorbitados y fijos detrás de él._

_Lo que no le dijo a la policía fue lo que ocurrió después._

_Se levantó asustado dejando a la chica en el suelo y salió disparado a buscar su teléfono para llamar a la policía cuando se topó nuevamente con aquel espectro. Era la primera vez que lo veía. La **cosa** lo miró con sus ojos blancos y emitió un ensordecedor grito que lo desmayó._

_Al despertar, estaba rodeado por varios médicos y Nodoka, quien salió de la funeraria a comunicarle a la familia de Akane su deceso._

_El pobre chico, después de eso desapareció. Algunos dicen que se volvió loco, otros dicen que se suicidó, unos pocos, los más morbosos, dicen que fue él quien mató a la chica Tendo. Lo cierto es que ya nadie quiso volver a trabajar en aquella funeraria. Los dueños no tuvieron más opción que cerrar y vender el lugar aunque aún hay quienes dicen escuchar gritos de dolor venir del lugar que permanece cerrado, pues nadie se atrevió a poner algún negocio allí debido a los dos fantasmas que recorren el sitio. Él va con una bata de hospital, los labios desgarrados y los ojos blancos, ella, suele ir con una bata de médico y la garganta atravesada por un escalpelo y chorros de sangre que salen de su nariz y se mezclan con la que chorrea de la boca._

Fin

**Wenas, wenas, wenas. He aquí mi pequeño aporte al reto de terror creado para el mejor grupo del mundo mundial Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre**

**Este oneshot se lo quiero dedicar a todos los Transtornados por los fics, que día a día hacen un poco más alegre mi existencia. Son excepcionalmente geniales :D**

**Otro _gran_ agradecimiento a mi súper mega archi recontra excelente beta _#DanisitaM _que por cierto, se animó a subir su primer fic_ 3 "Capturando tu corazón" _¡Vayan corriendo a leerlo! Está G-E-N-I-A-L !!!!!**

**Sin más que decir, por ahora, los dejo ;)****¡Que tengan ****_dulces_ sueños! **


End file.
